What Might Have Been
by dizi
Summary: Updated with chap 6! My first ROMY! Anne is an unappreciated stay at home mom. Then her son turns out to be a mutant and their world comes apart. How is this a ROMY? Read it and see! Reviews much appreciated! Rating for mild violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to recieve no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I recieve from writing the story and sharing it with others.

pre-note: This story is AU. It is set in the future of any and all stories I have previously written. It is not to be considered my idea of their ultimate future. Like in real life, as time passes things happen. For some this means death, and others simply changes. Please do not take these changes or deaths personally. This is ONE story, and not to be considered an ending for other stories. Please keep this in mind for later chapters.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't feel good."

"Of course you don't, you have a history test today." Anne smiled at her older child, her baby, her monster, her reason for being. Her son.

"It's not the test, I swear. You helped me study. I really don't feel good." Rey insisted.

"Moooooom, we're gonna be late. I don't wanna be late again." Elise whined.

"We talked about that, punkin. We do not whine at Momma. She doesn't like it." She admonished her daughter while looking at her son in the rearview mirror. He did look a little pale. "You don't feel good. Be more specific, sugarbear. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel funny." He frowned, not knowing what to say. "Momma, I'm not making it up."

"Okay, but if you can't tell me what's wrong how do I know what to do? Try school, hmm? Do good on your test and make Daddy happy. If it gets worse, whether you can pinpoint what's wrong or not, I'll take you to the doctor. Sound good?"

"I'll try, but if I fall over dead remember you had the chance to save me." he warned cheekily.

"I'll keep it in mind. Hurry on inside, so I can take Elise to her school before she has a heart attack." she teased.

Rey rolled his eyes at his little sister, the bane of his existence he usually swore. "Bye, Mom! Bye, brat."

"Moooommmm! He called me a brat!" Elise rolled down the window. "I'll get you for that, Rey!"

Anne smiled. It was a typical morning. Except for Rey's problem. He wasn't the type of child to try to get out of school, no matter what she'd said earlier. But if he didn't know what was wrong...

She'd keep the family physician's phone number handy. Just to be safe.

* * *

"Sergeant Willis."

"Donald? I'm concerned about Reynaud-" Anne said hesitantly.

"Anne, you're not supposed to call me at work." He said angrily.

"I know but-"

"Whatever it is can wait until I get home."

"I'm worried about him. The school called and he's sick but they don't know what's wrong. I'm going to take him to the doctor and I thought you should know."

"Fine, take care of it. I'm busy."

"Don't you even care? I'm trying to tell you there's something wrong with your son."

"And I'm telling you to take care of it. If he's sick, take him to the doctor. Do whatever you have to, but don't bother me at work. It's not like you do anything but sit at home all day since Elise started school. There's things more important than you. Don't push me, Anne."

She stared at the phone after he hung up, wondering what she ever saw in him. Why did she stay with him? She looked at the picture on the wall of her smiling children and knew, no matter how horrible Donald could be, it was worth it for them. They were her life. All she had to live for.

And her son was sick.

Quickly, she called the doctor and made an appointment before going to pick up Rey from school.

* * *

"How do you think you did on your history test?" Anne asked while they sat in the waiting room.

"Okay," Rey said listlessly. He was pale, even his red hair and green eyes looked somewhat washed out, and he was weak. "Mom, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, sugarbear. The doctor will check you out and I'm sure he'll fix you right up. Don't worry." She was worried enough for both of them. "Mrs. Gataki will pick up Elise. I called Daddy and he's concerned too." She didn't know why she bothered lying, as the look on Rey's face told her he knew his father didn't care.

"Reynaud Willis? The doctor will see you now."

* * *

"We're going to run some tests. Everything we see so far shows you're a healthy twelve-year-old young man, Rey. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maybe a virus, they're everywhere." Dr. Jamison's kindly eyes met Anne's worried ones. "Come back in a couple days for the results of the bloodwork and urinalysis. We'll see if we need to to more tests then."

"You don't know what's wrong with me?" Rey asked in a small voice. He'd never been seriously ill before and was scared. His stomach churned and he felt hungry, like he needed _something_, but he didn't know what. He was so tired...

"Didn't you listen?" Anne teased gently. "They're going to find out. It'll just be a few days." She kept the fear out of her voice and replaced it with optimism. Rey didn't need to deal with her fear too. "Let's go home. Daddy will be there soon and I need to fix dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

Rey's eyes drooped. "Yes, I think so."

* * *

"What the hell is going on? Where have you been and where's dinner?"

Anne helped Rey start up the stairs. "Can you make it by yourself?" she asked, ignoring her husband.

"I can do it. I'm not a baby." He shuffled his way up. "Mom? I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"I'll check on you when dinners ready and we'll see then, okay?" She willed Donald not to say more and upset him. Rey nodded and she watched him go up, ready to run and help him if necessary.

When she heard his door close, she turned on her husband. "I called and told you he's sick. We were at the doctor's. You never listen to me, Donald."

"So what's wrong with him? He looks funny." Donald Willis frowned. Hadn't Reynaud's hair been darker, brighter, the last time he'd seen him? Whenever that was since he didn't see his children often. He was a busy man afterall.

"The doctor doesn't know. He did some tests and said he seems healthy, but obviously something is wrong."

"Then he's faking it." Donald said flatly. "Get him down here and give him some chores or something. I'm not having a wuss for a son."

"What's wrong with you?" Anne demanded. "He's not faking. He's so weak he can barely walk sometimes. I can't believe you're being this way." She shook her head. Had he always been this insensitive? "I'm going to get Elise from the neighbor's and then fix dinner. Maybe you'll find your heart while you're eating."

* * *

The alarm went off for the second time the next morning and Anne groaned as she turned it off. Then she remembered Rey and almost ran to check on him while Donald finished getting ready for work.

"Momma..." His voice was a bare whisper it was so weak when she opened his door. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Not if you don't want to." She turned on his bedside light and gasped.

Reynaud's hair was completely white, his skin translucent, and the only color in his eyes were bright red veins from being bloodshot. He was so thin, he was wasting away before her eyes literally.

"Oh my god," Donald breathed from the doorway.

"Don't worry, sugarbear. Momma will take care of you, you'll see." Anne knew someone to call. She had friends who would know what to do. Just because she hadn't seen them in thirteen years didn't mean they wouldn't help her and her son. They had still kept in touch with the odd phone call and Christmas cards...

Before she could say anything else to reassure her son, Donald grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door. He pulled her down the stairs to the living room.

"He's a mutant!" He shouted in her face. "My son's a mutant!"

"He's our son. It doesn't matter what he is-"

"Doesn't matter!" Taking her by the shoulders Donald shook her hard, making her head snap back. "He's a filthy mutie!" his eyes narrowed. "This is your fault! You and that white streak in your hair!"

He backhanded her and Anne fell backwards crashing through the coffee table. "You're a mutie too, aren't you!"

She shook her head trying to clear it, "Donald, please! Lots of people have white steaks. You don't have to be a mutant for your child to be one! He's still our son!"

He jerked her up by her hair and punched her in the face. Immediately, Anne's nose and mouth started bleeding. "Liar! You're a mutant! How could I not have known!" This time his fist landed in her left eye. "Look at what my son is because of you!"

Stunned, she never thought to fight back, to hurt her husband. Donald had never been a sensitive or considerate man, but she had always believed that he cared for her and their children. He had never gotten violent like this in the past. Before it had just been a slap here or there, maybe a little rougher than usual in his lovemaking. Which hadn't mattered because she didn't like sex much anyway; it was just a means to get a baby. But now...

Now Donald systematically punched and kicked her entire body while she curled into a ball on the floor, her screams sounding throughout the house. She couldn't hold them back for the children anymore. She hurt. Her body hurt everywhere.

"Momma!" Elise cried, running down the stairs.

Donald pushed Elise back when she tried to run to Anne's side, making her fall onto the bottom step. "Stay away from her! She's a mutie! She's trash! Just like your brother is and it's her fault!"

Almost falling down the stairs he was so weak, and having to work to fill his lungs with air, Rey gasped, "Leave my sister alone..."

"You!" Donald looked at his son, his former pride and joy, with distaste and loathing. "You are not my son! No mutie is my son!" He picked up a lamp from the end table by the stairs.

Seeing he was about to throw it at Rey, Anne found the strength to get up and tried to take it from him, but only managed to knock off the shade before Donald threw it at the boy just as he reached the bottom step.

The bulb burst as it struck him and electricity flowed, making his young body jerk and spasm. Anne screamed again as Rey's body convulsed, she could barely see him but she could hear Elise screaming his name as she passed out...

* * *

"Mom?" Anne didn't want to wake up.

"Mom!" Rey called as he ran a washcloth over her face, wiping off the blood. "Momma, you have to get up! He's gonna come back."

She forced her swollen eyes open a slit and tried to focus on her son's face. "Rey?" she swallowed. "Are- are y-you alright?"

"I don't know what happened, Momma, but I'm all better now." The note of fear in his voice told her how scared he was.

"Rey made Daddy go away and leave you alone, Momma. But he said he was gonna be back and he's gonna arrest you." Elise was crying. "I don't want you to go to jail. Why did Daddy hurt you?"

Through the blur her swollen eyes created of her sight, Anne could see Rey's red hair and knew whatever had happened had been necessary to his mutation."Get me the phone, then go pack your bookbags with whatever's most important to you. We have to get out of here fast and we're never coming back."

Elise ran for the phone while Rey continued wiping her face.

Taking the phone, she sent them upstairs, telling them to hurry.

Then she dialed a phone number that she could never forget. The number to a place that had been her home until thirteen years ago.

"Xavier's School for Higher Learning. How may I help you?" Anne didn't recognize the voice, but it didn't matter. The person she needed would be there. He'd never leave.

"P-please get me Scott Summers."

"Mr. Summers isn't available right now. Is there someone else you might like to speak to?"

"My name is Anna Willis. Get me Summers. NOW."

"... One moment please."

The wait seemed like forever and the children were back and helping her up before he came on the line. "What's wrong?"

"Scott, you gotta come get us. Donald... Rey's a mutant and Donald went crazy. You have to help me protect my children." She begged.

"Okay, Rogue, here's what we'll do..."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
I confess this is a teaser for right now. I only have a couple more chapters done. Hopefully, by the time I finish posting "The Journey Home" and "Ordinary People" I'll have this one finished.You'll see many familiarfaces and anOC or two, some you know and some you don't. I'm actually very excited about it and one of the reasons its taken solong for me to write it is because I wanted it to bejust right. So far I think it is. 

But tell me what you think. I'm very open to suggestions.

Thank you for reading andall your support,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to receive no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I receive from writing the story and sharing it with others.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 2

Andie, or Andrea, didn't think she was much of a mutant. A very low-grade tactile telepath who had trouble controlling the little bit of power she had, it seemed her ability was only good for screening visitors.

However, she was very good at the paperwork necessary to run a large establishment like Xavier's. Paperwork her boss, Scott Summers, hated. By leaving the office to her, he had more time for training the students and X-Men business.

In the three years she had been in charge of the administrative office, Andie had seen changes in both the school and the X-Men. Human-Mutant relations were improving, though at a slow rate, due to the emergence of more and more mutants. Because of that, the number of students had increased dramatically. Where before the X-Men were required to both teach and work on a team, enough qualified teachers had 'come out of the closet' so it was no longer necessary. Though a few, like Jean-Paul Babier, had found they preferred teaching and stayed on in that capacity.

A number of X-Men had left over the years, many before Andie had come to the school. Some to live more 'normal' lives as students graduated and they gave their place on one of the teams to the newcomers. A few had died and others had somehow 'lost touch' or were MIA, their whereabouts unknown.

This had created a need for a special list of names and/or code phrases in case they called. A list known, as far as she was aware, to only three maybe four people: Scott Summers, his wife Jean, his protege Firewall - maybe - and Andie, because she was the one who answered the phones.

As Andie had an eidetic memory the list wasn't written, and it was really very short, but she had _never _in three years received a call referencing that list.

Until just now.

Andie had run to the War-room. Scott was meeting with Firewall, his handpicked 'someday soon' replacement as leader of the X-Men. She didn't know what they discussed in there but whatever it was they were NEVERto be disturbed. But then again, she had NEVER gotten a call from someone on 'The List' before either.

The door seemed to take much too long to open and Scott didn't look happy at the disruption. "Andrea-"

"Anna Willis is on the phone, line two," she interrupted and watched his expression turn to alarm.

"Aunt Rogue?" Firewall asked incredulously, confirming her suspicion about his knowledge and causing Andie's mouth to drop open.

She had thought Rogue was _dead_.

"Thank you, Andie. We'll handle it." At Scott's nod, Firewall closed the door while he picked up the phone and pushed a button, putting the call on speakerphone. "What's wrong?"

"_Scott, you gotta come get us. Donald... Rey's a mutant and Donald went crazy. You have to help me protect my children_." Firewall was barely able to make out the words, but thought she sounded a bit hysterical.

"Okay, Rogue, here's what we'll do..." Scott outlined a quick plan to meet her at a park near her house in a calm, confident tone and disconnected. "Jean, Hank, and I will go get her. We won't know much until we get there. You know what to do while we're gone."

"You can count on me, Sir."

"I know, Zelig. That's why you'll be in charge someday." Scott paused on his way out the door. "You might go ahead and call your mother. Jenny will want to know."

Zelig grinned. "I was just thinking that, Sir."

"And that's another reason. You think like me." Scott closed the door behind him.

Zelig was already dialing.

* * *

Jenny stared out the window after talking to her son. Rogue was coming back to the mansion. No, she was going to have to remember to call her Anne or Anna.

It had been so long since she left. So many things had happened, so much had changed. They all seemed to be different people now, herself included.

But one thing hadn't changed. There was someone who would want to know. The same someone she called if any of them even received a Christmas card from Anna. The someone who had become ecstatic when she had sent copies of the few pictures she had gotten of Anna's children. Someone only she currently had a contact number for.

There were others that would need to be told, but this one came first.

* * *

With a child holding onto her at either side but only Rey being any actual help, Anne was able to walk the two blocks to the park. She didn't take in the journey except to be aware that every single step hurt and her children were scared and confused.

Concentrating on taking shallow breathes to control the pain in her ribs, she collapsed onto a bench, leaving the kids to watch for Scott. It wasn't like they could miss him. How many men with ruby red glasses were there? Especially _here_?

Unwilling to leave her mother, Elise huddled on the ground in front of the bench almost protectively.

Anne hurt too much to put her arms around her and reassure her daughter as she would have liked. Even if she tried, what could she say? Everything would be alright? Elise was a child who lived in the moment and at the moment nothing was 'alright'. She couldn't lie and say it was and couldn't explain to the child in any coherent fashion right now.

Before she could think of something - anything - to say, she fell unconscious staring at the tears she was only able to see falling down Elise's cheeks because of the sunlight glinting off them.

How long she slept she never knew but the next thing she was aware of was Elise begging in a near shout, "Momma, wake up! Please wake up! Rey said the man is here!"

"It's okay, punkin. I'm awake." Anne winced at the sound of her own voice. Her head hurt.

Elise hesitantly stroked her hand. Rey had said not to touch her, but... She repeated in an exaggerated whisper, "Rey said the man is here."

_Scott_. Scott was here. "Get your bag, baby. We're leaving."

As she forced herself to sit up from that hard bench, she watched her six-year-old struggle to put on her backpack and clutch her doll at the same time while her vision went in and out of focus. She prayed it wasn't from a concussion and briefly wondered if Elise had thought to pack anything besides toys. Putting a hand to her aching head, Anne dismissed the thought. Clothes were the last of their problems. At least the kids were dressed.

Rey came running and - being unusually considerate of his sister - helped Elise straighten the straps on her shoulders before grabbing his own backpack. He didn't say a word but turned to look over his shoulder when he saw Elise look at the man coming up behind him.

Jerking at the sound of crunching grass, Anne hung her head. She had called him, had wanted him to come. Not just for the children, she needed his help. But now Scott was here she couldn't face him. She just couldn't do it.

"Mom?" Rey's voice was uncertain. His mother seemed to be scared of this man, so why had she called him? Maybe they weren't doing the right thing? Maybe Dad wouldn't really arrest her? Maybe he felt bad about hurting her? Maybe they should just go home?

Scott had followed the boy who looked so much like a male version of Rogue not just so the teen could lead the way, but also so the little girl wouldn't see a stranger first. She held a large old-fashioned ragdoll while she craned her neck to see him and Rey shifted his feet nervously. These reactions he had expected, but Rogue...

He squeezed the boy's shoulder as he stepped past him, nodded at the little girl, and knelt in front of Rogue - he had never been able to think of her as Anna. Careful not to touch her skin as it was such a habit from a long time ago - damn, he felt old - Scott brushed back the hair hanging in front of her face.

Other than his whole body turning stiff, he didn't react as he wanted to when he saw the dried blood on her mouth and nose, the bruises on her neck and covering the majority of her face, the way her eyes were almost swollen shut. Scott wanted to go after her husband and teach him to never raise his hands in anger again. More, to fix it so he'd never be able to. Instead he just said softly, "Bastard."

Anne blanched. "The children..."

"Are in better shape than you right now. Tell me everything after Jean and Hank patch you up. They're waiting for us." Mindful he wasn't fully aware of her injuries, Scott picked her up as gently as he could but she still moaned with the movements.

Dropping her doll, Elise cried out and started pounding his back with her small fists. "You're hurting my Momma! Stop it! Momma!"

"No, Elise!" Rey grabbed her by the arms to stop her and pulled Elise away.

"But, Rey," she protested, struggling. "He's hurting her! Momma!"

"Daddy hurt her." As he said the words, Rey knew there was no going home. More than that, he knew he didn't want to. "He told me he brought a doctor. It'll be okay, Elise." He brushed grass off her doll and handed it to her. "Come on, let's go."

"That's a good kid you got there," Scott murmured to Anne and she nodded weakly.

It was a quiet group making the odyssey across the park to the X-Men's Blackbird.

To be continued.

* * *

note: I currently have four more chapters done and will keep to my usual schedule of posting every two weeks until I run out of chapters. After that, unfortunately, I will probably have to take a little hiatus to get some things done. Or I might start posting randomly, that would be a little different for me, hmm? 

We've gotten a little more of a look but it doesn't really answer your questions, does it? Some who have read my other stories will recognize Zelig, Kurt and Jenny's adopted son. Andie is a new OC whom I have no idea how much more we'll see of her, she doesn't "speak" to me. Point is, that this chapter and the next will give you a really good idea of this story's cast of characters even if they're not all seen yet.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to receive no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I receive from writing the story and sharing it with others.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 3

Scott looked up from the controls as Jean came to sit beside him. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Just that Donald blamed her for Rey being a mutant." She shook her head sadly.

"Damn bastard. Do you think it's the first time?" He didn't think it was. He wasn't sure why except that the Rogue he knew wouldn't have been ashamed. She'd have been angry. Unless this was ongoing and her confidence had been eroded. Then again, she hadn't been herself when she left.

"I just don't know, Scott, and she's in so much pain I didn't want to ask too many questions about it. When I lightly touched her mind all I got was that she's concerned for her children. She'll need bedrest for a couple days minimum. We have to come up with something to do with the kids in the meantime."

"Rey needs testing and he'll fit right in with our two boys. I don't know about Elise." He frowned, thinking. "All the kids are so much older than she is and she won't want to be far from Rogue."

"Anne. She goes by Anne now, don't forget. Five years ago I would have said Jenny would be good for her, but after... well, you know." She blanched at the memory of what had happened, but more how it had affected Jenny.

"Yeah, she hasn't been the same since Kurt and Liese were hit by that bus. Dammit! We're dwindling away! The teams are made up of mostly kids!" Scott banged his hand on the arm of his seat in frustration.

"They're not kids, dear. You sound like Logan. It's the way it should be, the young replacing the old. We're old, or you are anyway." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, old discussion. But what do we do with the girl? School's in session so there's no one to babysit her." He had an idea, actually, but didn't want to be the one to suggest it.

"Logan isn't too far away. He's used to girls with his four, and his youngest is five. I'd have to see if Jenny will call him though. He won't answer for any of us anymore." Jean said it a bit severely. They both knew whose fault that was.

Yes, that had been the suggestion he had wanted. "Do you think he'll do it? He's turned into a total recluse since Jubilee died. It can't be healthy for those girls."

"Which is exactly why he won't answer the phone for us! First you kept bothering him to come back to the team, then you kept calling to check on the girls. They don't even like you, Scott!" This too was an old discussion. Jean felt like she had loved Scott forever but sometimes he didn't know how to let go.

"I was just worried about them. It wasn't just me, Ororo did it too." He defended himself. "There would be an idea if we had a way to contact her. Ororo would be the perfect one for Elise."

"But we don't. If she were here she'd be just as involved in the school as the rest of us. I'm going to be going back and forth from classes to Anne or I'd watch her myself. She's such a cute little thing." Jean wryly smiled at him. "I _would _suggest you, but let's face it you're no good with girls this young."

"I can't figure out why they don't like me. Rachel liked me."

"Rachel was already grown when you met her and she's from an alternate timeline, doesn't count." She sighed. "I think it has to be Logan, if he'll do it."

"We'll see." Scott kept the smugness out of his voice. He liked the idea of having as many veterans on school grounds as possible. It made him feel not quite so alone with all the younger people. Remembering the past like this reminded him of something. "Is Hank still saying he's going to try talking her into letting him check her out more thoroughly? We'd all like to know what happened to her powers."

"He's going to _try_," Jean stressed the word. She too hoped they'd finally get some answers. "Maybe she'll let him now. Back then, she ran away when she found out about Remy. With him gone, she didn't seem to care about anything. Then she got married and that was it. Now she's going to be at the school, we'll all work on her to let Hank do the tests."

"If Remy hadn't gone off to look for her on his own when Rogue disappeared-" Scott began hotly.

"-none of this would have happened," Jean finished. "Please don't bring that up again. She doesn't need to hear it and it can't be changed."

"I know, I know. I just feel like if they hadn't been so impulsive... I won't mention it, and I'll keep my promise not to talk about the rest." He sighed heavily. So much wasted time. "Have Zelig call Jenny about Logan. He's the only one she really talks to anymore."

"That's not true. Jenny still goes to work and she'll talk on the phone, or we can even go visit her. She only lives twenty minutes away. She just won't come to us because there's too many memories. I really don't blame her." They hadn't really lost touch with Jenny but they didn't see her often.

Scott reached over and took her hand. He didn't know how he would go on if something were to happen to her. Again. "Neither do I, but have Zelig call anyway. He worries about her."

"Okay. How much longer until we're home?" Jean stood to go back and check on their passengers.

"Not long, about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Anne was rushed to the med-lab as soon as they arrived. Hank wanted to sedate her but she wouldn't allow it until after they landed and she'd had a chance to talk to the children.

"Promise me you'll be good," she said from a bio-bed. Scott, Jean, and Hank were a short distance away to give them the illusion of privacy. "These are old friends of mine. They'll take good care of you."

"But I want to stay with you, Momma," Elise whined, her big green eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Oh, punkin, I know." Anne ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. It was a mess and sooner or later Elise would realize it and be horrified. She usually did her hair just before they left for school. But, of course, they hadn't gone today. "I'm sorry but I'm hurt right now. I'm going to sleep for a long time. Mr. and Mrs. Summers, Scott and Jean, are going to watch over you for a few days while I get better. Please, don't worry, and if you try you might even have some fun. Please, Elise? For me?"

Elise let out a little sniffle, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Okay."

"Rey," Anne held a hand out to him, doing her best to force out a reassuring smile.

He tried to nudge Elise aside to reach her, but she wouldn't budge. "C'mon, my turn."

"No," she said clearly in her most stubborn way. "I don't want to."

He struggled. It was easily visible Rey was making a monumental effort not to say anything back or get physical with her, and Anne couldn't help smiling for real this time. The kids were being normal. Kinda. Elise wasn't usually this clingy or stubborn without some catalyst, and Rey wasn't usually this restrained. Despite everything that had happened, she could see her babies were still themselves underneath. It made her feel better.

"Sooner or later she's gonna pop, sugarbear, and it'll probably be on you. Do your best not to embarrass me when it happens." She squeezed his hand.

"I'll try, Mom." Rey rolled his eyes. "But she's such a brat."

"Mooooommmmm!" Tears suddenly gone, Elise stomped her foot. In both Anne and Rey's opinion the real problem when Elise misbehaved was that it didn't detract from the adorable image one little bit. Such things just seemed to add to her 'cuteness'. Granted she couldn't help the way she looked but she sure knew how to use it when she wanted to.

Anne laughed. "Oh, how I missed that this morning. You've both been so very brave and I'm very very proud of you. You can trust all my friends here, okay? Just do as they say and when I'm a bit better we'll figure out the rest." She waited for their nods before begging again, "Be good."

While Hank gave her the promised injection, Scott and Jean ushered the children out. She was asleep before they were out of the room. Her last sight was them walking away, looking over their shoulders at her, before everything was dark.

* * *

Part of Andie's administrative duties was the room assignments. Scott took Rey and Elise to his office while she rearranged things to find them someplace. He gently probed and prodded for all the details on the events of the last twenty-four hours, intending to learn as much as he could about Rey's mutation while they waited.

In a large wingback chair which made her look smaller than she was, Elise sat holding her doll, a lost expression on her face. Until she became bored, as most active six-year-olds would. She kicked her feet together. She tossed the ragdoll in the air. She softly sang "The Wheels on the Bus". She drove her brother crazy.

Glancing at her repeatedly, Scott saw a sweet smile on her adorable face each time and couldn't bring himself to say anything. No matter how annoying her actions might be.

Unable to sit any longer, Elise got up and started wandering the room, abandoning the doll in the chair. The only point of interest she saw was one of the walls covered in photographs. She found herself looking at them with fascination. Many had people in strange clothes. Some had strange people in ordinary clothes. One caught her attention completely. It looked like...

No, she couldn't be right. But she _knew _it was her!

Her eyes very wide, Elise shouted without looking away, "Rey! Come look, Rey! It's Momma! It's Momma in the picture! And she's FLYING, Rey! Come look!"

Startled from his explanation of feeling hungry but food not helping, Rey shook his head and sighed in exasperation as only a big brother who was indulging his sister could. Giving a wry look, he got up to do her bidding with Scott slowly following.

"It can't be Momma, Elise," he denied before even getting close. "Momma doesn't fly. She's just... Momma."

But he too stared at the picture once he was able to see it. It _looked _like her, but he knew it couldn't be. They would have known. If his mother could do the things in these pictures she would have stopped his father from hurting her. She wouldn't have let him...

"It's her," Scott spoke quietly, making them stare at him then. "A long time ago she could do all kinds of things like that. She was very powerful."

"She can't now," Rey said doubtfully. "She would've... she just can't."

"No, not anymore," Scott agreed sadly.

"Why not?" Elise demanded.

"We're not sure." Scott didn't want to get into details with children who didn't seem to know the first thing about mutants and the hazards of their lives. Not that he had many details, but what he did have he didn't feel he could give to them. So he gave a very simplified explanation. "She went away and when she came back she was different. Like she is now."

Both children continued looking at the images, mesmerized. It was hard to imagine their ordinary mother doing all the things they saw in the pictures, and she looked so happy. She smiled often, laughed and played with them, but they had never seen her as completely happy as she looked in the photos.

"That's you." Rey pointed at him in a group photo where they were all in uniform. He had easily spotted his mother in it but was only now looking at the other faces. "And Mrs. Summers."

"Yes," Scott said tightly. This one had been taken shortly before everything had changed, before Rogue disappeared for three months. It was a bittersweet memory. "We were all very close."

"They're all Momma's friends? Like you?" Elise looked at the picture intensely, memorizing all the faces both in it and the one beside it with the same people in regular clothes.

"Yes, like me. If you ever see anyone from that picture, you know they are a friend and you can trust them." Hopefully telling her this would help if Logan came. He hoped he would come and didn't really doubt he would, once he was told about Rogue. The others... he always hoped.

There was a quick knock on the door and Andie came in without an invitation, the knock merely being a warning. "Here's the room assignments. Don't forget, there are three applicants you need to meet in twenty minutes, one teacher and two students."

"Damn, I forgot." Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Let me get the kids settled. I should be back in time, but if not stall them a few minutes."

"Of course, Sir." Andie was ready for this. It was his usual response since he usually did forget. Which was why she'd reminded him as _she _usually did.

"Mister?" Elise tugged on his pantleg to get his attention. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. Well, we stopped serving breakfast a long while ago, but I can take you to the kitchen and our cook will feed you." She ran to get her doll and Scott turned to Rey still looking at the pictures. "How about you, son? You hungry too?"

Reluctantly pulling his eyes from the various images on the wall, Rey nodded. He did feel hungry, but not like he should after missing breakfast. It was more like what he'd been feeling yesterday and this morning before...

"When you finish eating, I'll send Zelig, one of our senior students, to get you and begin your testing." Scott gestured down the hall, leading the way. He still didn't know what to do with Elise but decided he'd have time to come up with something before she finished eating.

Something would come up. It always did.

to be continued.

* * *

note: The positive response to Elise and Rey have been great. Which is a good thing because these first chapters focus on them a whole lot. I've tried very hard to make them as "normal" as I can. 

Also I wanted to emphasize that this is based on comic-verse NOT movie, since I recieved a couple emails from people who seemed to be confused. The is not "Marie" and this story was started long before I saw X3 or knew what it was about. Sorry for any confusion.

Last, I haven't seen any questions that I have not already planned to answer. Just not all of them right away. Due to personal issues, I haven't written very much recently but I still hope to have chapter6 done soon.

Chapter 4 will be posted in two weeks like usual.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to recieve no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I recieve from writing the story and sharing it with others.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 4

The kitchen was busy. With neither Elise or Rey wanting to talk, they watched the goings on as they ate the sandwhiches they were given. Rey was sure if they did they would argue anyway, and was trying to be on his best behavior.

Half-way through the meal, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue tshirt with a yellow stylized X in a circle approached them. At his side were two boys who looked to be Rey's age. Both had bright red hair but there the similarities ended, beginning with one having green eyes and the other brown.

The man held his hand out to Rey who shook it hesitantly, having never been offered a handshake like an adult.

"Rey and Elise? Hi, I'm Zelig, but you can call me Z or Firewall. Everyone does." Zelig smiled down at them both. "This is Rob," he placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy with the brown eyes, "and Kenny." He did the same with the one with the green. "They have the room beside yours. I thought you should meet since it's an adjoining room. The two of you will be sharing for a short time, but with them right beside you we didn't think you'd mind. It's only temporary until your mom is better and decides what she wants to do." Or until Logan comes to help with Elise, he added silently, but didn't say so because he hadn't gotten confirmation yet and probably wouldn't until the man arrived.

"Um, okay." Rey wasn't sure what else to say. He was feeling a little weird with all the changes in one day. Two days ago everything was fine. Now, it was all different. _He _was different, and he was feeling funny again like he had at school yesterday. But he supposed it was good to stay by Elise, and his mother would want him to take care of her. Then again, he'd be sharing a room with his little sister.

"I spoke to Scott, Mr. Summers, and I have some things to set up before we get started, Rey. So, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other while you finish eating." Z smiled down at Elise again. Such a pretty little girl, he thought. He had volunteered to watch her but when Scott hadn't been free to do Rey's testing he recognized it was important to find out about his mutation right away.

Suddenly shy, Elise just kept eating in response to his smile, though she watched him leave with curious eyes.

The instant he was gone all three boys spoke at once.

"That's a student?" Rey asked.

"Is Rogue really your mother?" Kenny demanded.

"That sucks, having to share with your sister," Rob said sympathetically.

Elise threw him a dirty look. "I don't suck, and our Momma's name is Anne."

"I didn't say _you _suck, just having to share with a girl," Rob explained kindly. "You probably don't want to share with your brother either. The girl's dorm is really full though, that's why they put you together like that."

Glaring at him and holding a grudge, Elise went back to her food and ignored them.

"Z isn't really a student anymore, they just call him that because he's not a teacher." Kenny shrugged. "They've always done that. It's the myth of the X-Men. Dad was called a student until he started running the school."

"Mr. Summers is your father?" Rey forced himself to take another bite. The food wasn't making him feel any better but he was supposed to eat, wasn't he?

"Yeah, it's great because we know everything that goes on around here." Rob grinned.

"But it sucks too because we have our Mom for a teacher. Can't get out of homework if your mother gave it to you." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's your mutant power?"

"I-I don't know." Rey swallowed, not just to clear his throat. "All I know is I feel kinda sick alot and my Dad threw a lamp at me and I got electrocuted but it didn't hurt."

"Maybe you're like Bishop, he absorbs energy. He shoots it out. Z can make a force field that can withstand almost anything. Hey, maybe you can do that with your energy. It looks cool," Kenny said enthusiastically.

"It just made me feel better." Rey sighed.

"Just be glad you're not like your Mom. She couldn't touch anyone. It was traffic," Rob said seriously.

"That's supposed to be 'tragic', stupid." Kenny rolled his eyes again. "You are so young."

"I'm only ten months younger than you." Rob responded hotly. "You're the stupid one, you're failing English and your mother teaches it."

"She's your mother too!"

"But I'm not failing!"

"Uh, why did you call my Mom 'Rogue'?" Rey interrupted, pushing his plate aside.

"That was her codename before she lost her powers," Rob informed him, still glaring at Kenny.

"We know all about it because Rob's telepathic and I'm sneaky," Kenny told him, ignoring Rob.

"Kenny has Dad's power but he can control it 'cause he's not brain damaged, and we're both telekinetic, but we're not very strong yet." Rob continued in an undertone, "Do you know what happened to her? It's like the biggest mystery in X-Men history."

Kenny leaned forward, adding intently, "Dad says it's the event that started the change in the X-Men. Everyone started leaving after that."

Rob leaned forward too. "Mom says things were about to change anyway because they all wanted lives of their own, but Rogue's disappearance was the cataclism - whatever that means."

"Catalyst, dork. Not that they _told _us, but we heard." Kenny added, "So, do you know?"

Rey shook his head in response to the question and them. They may not look exactly alike but they sure acted it. "We didn't even know she had powers until we saw the pictures in Mr. Summers office. She never told us."

"Rey? Don't you want your sandwhich?" Elise interrupted.

"You can have it." He pushed the plate her direction.

She had just started to realize he was looking strange again. Their hair was supposed to be the same color but her's was darker now. They had both been sick before but she couldn't remember their hair changing until this morning. Elise hadn't asked about the sandwhich because she wanted it but because she was worried about him. She was about to say as much when Z came back.

"Alright, boys, back to class. If I keep you out any longer, your mom will be mad at me," Zelig joked, but his attention was mostly on the clipboard in his hand.

"Awww, Z!" Rob groaned. "Just a little longer?"

"Yeah, Rey didn't tell us anything about Rogue," Kenny joined in.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk after class. Knowing you two, you'll find out all the good stuff before anyone else, so what are you worried about?" Z raised a brow. Personally, he thought those two should be planning a career in espionage. They really did seem to know everything before the adults did. Being as Rob's telepathy was pretty weak at his stage of development, it was amazing. He often went to them himself when he wanted to know something. Once Anne's - he had no trouble thinking of her as Anne since he hadn't seen her since he was a child - kids were settled, he planned to pump them for all the info he could get. They weren't the only ones curious. "Hurry up, now."

"Oooo-kay." They grumbled, but grinned at him as they ran to class. It was the one their mother was teaching and they loved asking stupid questions and watching her try to treat them like everyone else. She didn't often succeed.

"So, Rey," Z consulted his clipboard to check his facts. "Scott tells me you were really sick, got electrocuted, and turned right as rain."

"I-I guess so," he mumbled in reply. The description didn't seem quite right but was better than he could come up with in such short words.

"He looked all white, like a ghost," Elise interjected excitedly, warming up to Z, "and he couldn't walk good. Daddy threw the lamp at him and Rey shook all over." She shook her whole body to show him. "Then he looked like himself again and it scared Daddy, so he left."

"I see." Despite himself, Zelig was charmed. Scott had warned him that the two argued, but even so the girl sounded proud of her brother. She was cute as a button, but he had seen lots of cute little girls in this place - not counting his little sister who he had thought was the cutest there ever was. Elise was in a class all of her own, though. "Sounds exciting."

"Yeah." Rey wasn't sure that was the right word for it. Scary, sounded closer to him. He was a little surprised by the way Elise told it. He hadn't thought she was aware of what was going on with him before the incident with their father. Had he really looked like a ghost?

"Rey's getting sick again." Elise reported seriously. "He looks different now. Like he did yesterday morning when he didn't want to go to school."

"Is that right, Rey?" Zelig hadn't seen him before so couldn't judge himself, but he took careful note of Rey's current appearance so he would know what to watch for in the future.

"Maybe," the boy admitted. "I didn't know for sure because of everything else..." He trailed off, thinking of his mother and how hurt she was, how his father had made her that way. He didn't know if he was feeling bad because of that or if he was getting 'sick' again. He hadn't looked in a mirror yesterday. This was all so new and weird, how was he supposed to know?

But Elise insisted, "He's sick."

"Then we need to get started." Z stuck the clipboard under his arm. "I got some crayons and coloring books for you, Elise. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself in the library? It shouldn't be for long, Scott's getting someone to watch over you."

"I'm not a baby." She was clearly indignant. "I can be by myself."

"Let's go then." Leading the way, Zelig didn't give Elise's situation another thought. He was concerned about his assignment and helping Rey. Elise was fine for now, her brother might quickly be another matter.

to be continued.

* * *

note: I know it's been a long time and I'm very sorry, there is a full explanation on my bio. To make a long story short, things happened. But I think I'm back on track now. I've got one more chapter done in this story which I will post next week. Then I'll start posting the bits and pieces of other stories I have done because I got a good response asking me to go ahead and do that. So I will. 

Alright, about the story. I was actually naming Scott and Jean's kids after all three of the other original five X-Men. However, I messed up. Warren's middle name is Kenneth, hence 'Kenny'. But my first source was wrong about Hank's middle name, it said it was Robert. So I thought it was perfect to name their 2nd child Robert and just call him 'Robby' instead of 'Bobby'. As many of you might know, Hank's middle name is actually 'Phillip' while Bobby's is 'Louis'. I meant to change it once I found out my mistake but I completely forgot. And then I didn't care anymore because I'd been thinking of their kids as Rob and Kenny. So there ya go.

This chapter didn't actually tell you much to further the plot, but it was fun and added more characterization. Next chapter will be a little better plot-wise. And yes, another character will be introduced. But I think you'll like it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to recieve no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I recieve from writing the story and sharing it with others.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 5

His footsteps made no sound as he walked through the hall. He was a master at going unseen. Though in a hurry, he walked slowly, his mind lost in the past, his own mistakes. He could never totally fix them, but he wanted more than anything a second chance. This may not be that second chance, but he couldn't make the mistake in _not _seeing if it was or not.

Knowing the building and those in charge, he went to the security room, the lock on the door nothing for a man of his skills. Smaller than a walk-in closet it might be, but the room was filled to the brim. Some things never changed. Others would never be the same again.

Tense, he looked at the wall of monitors, carefully studying each one by one until he found what he was looking for, _who _he was looking for. Of all the places he had checked, he hadn't expected her to be in the Med-Lab.

Blind fury filled him as he saw, though it was undeniably her, her lovely face was almost unrecognizable due to swelling from cuts and bruises. Someone would pay for that, and pay dearly. His first choice was with their lives after they had suffered ten times worse, and much further down his list was like for like. Either way, they would pay.

Wanting more information, he rewound the digital recording and caught his breath. The children, _her _children, live and in person, again here in the mansion. Turning on the sound, he listened to their conversation, not caring if it was meant to be private. He almost laughed aloud at the way the young boy and girl acted. He rewound it again, this time just to hear her voice, closing his eyes against the painful memories it inspired, yet straining to hear every nuance. He wanted, needed, to hear it. He absorbed the love and affection that infused every word she spoke, no matter that it wasn't for him.

Finally, he allowed the recording to move further forward, watched her receive an injection to put her to sleep, then switched back to the live feed. The idea popped into his mind that he could go there to where she lay, touch her, hold her hand, offer his comfort. But after so long, he wanted their first true touch to be while she was awake. If he went to her now he would not be able to hold back. Such a moment should be special to more than only him.

Why was she here after so long? She had never come before. And what of the children? What were they up to?

He had thought of them often over the years, cherished every kernel of knowledge about them he had received. When he had gotten the phone call telling him she had come back, he had been grateful an impulse had already brought him into the nearby area. It had taken him a little time to get here, and he would have been in the same situation even if he had been farther away, but he was glad to have been close by, to be able to spend every moment near her that he could.

But he had questions. The phone call had not been very informative. He needed answers. Well, he was in the right place to get some of them, perhaps all.

Setting his hands to the controls, he digitally followed the children's journey through the mansion on another screen, leaving her image on the original - unwilling to let her out of his sight. There was no camera in Summers's office, so he couldn't find out what was said there without directly asking someone. Which he didn't want to do or he wouldn't be in this cramped little room in the first place.

Forwarding through, he watched them go to the kitchen, listened to their conversation. The Summers boys were interesting but what her son said to them was more so. The man came back, sending the boys on their way, and he almost fell over when he realized it was Zelig. He had grown taller and filled out since last he'd seen him. It was hard to believe the young man on the screen was the baby whose diapers he had changed, had gotten excited over his first words, had watched over him when he first discovered his mutant powers... had grieved with him at the death of his father and sister. So much time... wasted time...

Throwing off his melancholy, he once again rewound to listen to what they said. His breath hissed between his teeth as he got the general idea of what had happened. Their father, her husband, was responsible for this. It wasn't unheard of, even now when mutants had come so far, but the very wrongness of it bit at his heart. What kind of father rejected his son when he seemed to be 'sick'? From what the girl had said, that was what the boy had looked like at first. And what else had the man done or not done over all the years?

From time to time, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he had somewhat hoped she would be unhappy and leave her husband. But mostly he imagined her life the other way. Two beautiful children and a husband who loved her, even one that wasn't him, that's what he wanted for her. Apparently, she had gotten the first but not necessarily the second. It was possible he was wrong, he could be reading more into the few words said than he should. Possibly the man had loved her but not been able to accept his son was different.

Time would tell. He wasn't going to leave without finding out for sure. It might be better to wait to see her until he _did _know as he didn't want to interfere in her life selfishly. It was why he had never contacted her before. In many ways throughout his life he had been selfish, he had not been willing to disrupt the life she had created without him the same way.

He continued to watch as the girl was taken to the library and Zelig took the boy to a training room. He tried not to think of them by name. The names they had once said, if it had been possible, which they would have called their own children. The son and daughter they had dreamed of were hers, but not his. Ultimately, it didn't matter to him who their father was, only that they were hers.

So with a child each on two screens and the woman he still loved on a third, he continued to watch. And dream of what might have been... as he had for more than twelve years.

* * *

Propping her doll in a chair so she could watch, Elise went through the books page by page. She didn't want to color just any picture, she wanted a pretty one she could give to her Momma when she woke up. Momma liked that, she'd put all the pictures she'd done on the refrigerator with magnets. She said she looked at them all the time and thought of a precious little girl. Which was her, of course.

They didn't have a refrigerator here, but she was sure her Momma would still like it. Maybe they could put it by her bed so she could look at it whenever she wanted to.

There was one her Momma would like. It was from Elise's favorite movie, 'Sleeping Beauty', even from her favorite part. At the end where Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora danced while the fairies changed the color of her dress back and forth from blue to pink. She'd never been able to decide which she liked better. Neither had Momma.

Carefully, Elise looked for just the right colors of crayons. It wouldn't be right if the colors were wrong. They couldn't be just any shade of blue and pink, they had to be the right ones. Her Momma was going to have a _pretty _picture for when she woke up.

Not sure if they were the one's she wanted, she held the colors up for the doll to see through her glass eyes. "What do you think, Marianne?"

* * *

Marianne. He remembered the doll. She had kept it in a box for years, the only piece of her childhood she had brought with her when she first came to Charles Xavier for help. In happier times, Mystique had given it to her.

One day he had found her holding it, just holding it. When she had realized he was there, she quickly shoved it back into the box. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, he could tell. Though his curiosity was piqued, he understood everyone had some things they didn't like to talk about. At that point, there had been many things he hadn't wanted known. So he hadn't asked.

In a rare burst of openness, before he had truly earned such from her, she told him without his asking. "Mah mama gave her to me. Ah was really too old, but she said every girl should have a dollie. We named her Marianne and set her on mah dresser. Mystique may be our enemy but she could be a good mama when she tried."

Any time after that when they had an encounter with Mystique, she would disappear into the attic for a little while and he knew she was holding her doll.

Back then, it had looked almost brand new, but now it was worn from love. It was good Marianne had a little girl to love her and his love would have some good untainted memories involving the doll.

Still splitting his attention between three screens, he brought his mind back to the present.

* * *

Z gestured to a rather large black man, bald with an M tatooed on his face. "This is Bishop. He's able to absorb energy and fire it back out in kinetic form. That probably doesn't tell you much, does it?"

Rey swallowed. "Not really, sir."

"You'll learn more about stuff like that later, I have a feeling you might need to know." Z smiled at him reassuringly. "The thing is, Bishop can create a force strong enough to destroy a building or light enough to just knock over a glass. We think _you _absorb energy kinda like he does. From what you told Scott and what Elise said, you might need it to live off of, like other people do food. Are you with me so far?"

Releasing a shaky breath, not only from nervousness but also because he was feeling weak, Rey swallowed again. "I think so."

"Okay." Zelig eyed the boy critically. He didn't look bad off, but a person trained to look for it could see he was deteriorating. Rey might need to be watched carefully. "We don't want to electrocute you on a regular basis. Wouldn't look good for the school, you know?" It wasn't much of a joke but Rey did smile slightly. "So we want to try having Bishop release some of his energy to you and see if you can take it in. Don't worry now, I won't let him go gung-ho on you. You're lots tougher than a glass and that's the level he's going to use. If it doesn't work we'll try other forms of energy until we find one your system likes. Cool?"

"Yeah, sure. Cool." He tried to sound like he meant it, but it wasn't easy. They were going to shoot him? He needed energy? He wished his mother were here. In Mr. Summers office, he'd seen the man in one of the photographs but he'd had long hair. Mr. Summers said they could trust anyone in the picture. Momma had said to trust her friends. Rey would do his best.

"No need to worry, boy," Bishop said. "I know what I'm doing." Without a word of warning, he lifted his hand and fired a bright steam of power straight at Rey's chest.

Unprepared, he stumbled back a step. It was more with surprise since it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt... good. He wanted more.

Rey got more because Bishop didn't stop. As long as Rey stood there he kept up the stream of energy. More and more, long past where it would seriously harm someone of normal physiology.

A bead of sweat formed at the top of Bishop's head from the strain. Scott thought he felt old, and he was getting up in age, but Bishop was older. He could still use his mutant powers but carrying on in this manner was harder for him than knocking down a building, to use the same example Zelig had.

Knowing the strain he was under but also knowing Bishop had his pride, Z didn't interrupt. The man had helped teach _him_,and he trusted Bishop to know his limits. He would stop when he had to or when Rey showed any sign of distress. Which didn't look to be anytime soon. Either Rey was very drained or he had a large capacity.

* * *

He whistled softly between his teeth. Bishop hadn't stopped until he needed to and the boy had looked a bit disappointed. He might need the energy but it would be interesting to see what else he might do with it. Knowing the far range of mutant powers, it could be anything or nothing more than for his own well being. To be able to absorb that much power was impressive by itself.

First looking at the monitor showing the Med-Lab, he turned his attention back to the girl.

* * *

Marianne hadn't given an opinion, and Elise wasn't silly enough to expect one. She had just needed to talk to someone.

When her mother had given the doll to her, Elise had known she was special. Her Momma had told her Marianne had been _her _doll a long time ago, a gift from her mother. She had looked sad but Elise thought that made Marianne even more extra special. She didn't really have a grandma but it was like her grandma had, in a way, given Marianne to _her_. So Mariane was very special and became her favorite doll.

Deciding the crayons were good enough since she didn't see any better ones, Elise dilligently colored the picture. To make it even better, she made Princess Aurora's dress blue _and _pink to show it was going back and forth even though the fairies weren't on the page. Momma always laughed at that part.

Pausing in her singing of "Once Upon a Dream", Elise thought for a moment about what her Daddy had done. She loved Momma more than Daddy, but Momma had always told her Daddy loved them all. Momma wouldn't _lie_, she said that was the worst thing anyone could do. But she hadn't told everything, which was a distinction Elise had already learned. Not telling and lying were different. So maybe Momma had only _thought _Daddy loved them. Because he couldn't love Momma and Rey, so how could he love _her_?

Daddy had hurt Momma. People who hurt other people were 'bad people'. Police put bad people in jail. Daddy was police but he was one of the bad people 'cause he hurt Momma. If police put bad people in jail and Daddy was police, who was going to make him stop doing bad things?

Maybe Rey would know. But Rey wasn't here. She was all alone.

Suddenly, Elise wanted Rey or Momma with her very very much. But Momma was asleep because she was hurt and Rey had to get un-sick. Besides, she was a BIG girl. Big girls could be by themselves.

She put the crayon down and picked up Marianne. Adjusting the ragdoll until she was sitting up in front of the book, sorta, Elise said confidently, "Now you can watch. I'm almost done."

* * *

Watching the little girl was sweet agony.

Her high voice sang a song sweetly. Sometimes she smiled showing dimples in her cheeks. But she also stopped and frowned, got a scared look on her face. Such a small girl shouldn't have to be scared.

Unkempt hair and a crooked bow on her dress, she was adorable, charming. If she had been his would he have spoiled her? Kissed her good-night? Watched over her dreams and chased the monsters away? Her hair was the same color as her mother's, her face had similarities but was not a copy like her brother's. If she were his, how different would she look?

These were questions he had asked himself many times about both of them, but seeing her this way... He couldn't help thinking of those questions again.

Deliberately, he focussed on the boy.

* * *

Rey's eyes were closed. He was taking in the feelings throughout his body. He felt so _good_. Rey didn't remember when he had stopped feeling 'normal'. Thinking about it, he realized it had been gradual, over weeks. Very subtle, not simply happening, a little slower when he ran during P.E., his thinking processes a little off, everything not quite right. Not anymore, now he was... as he should be.

"Rey," Z called. "Hey, Rey? You okay there, bud?"

His eyes popped open as Rey finally heard him. Zelig didn't let his reaction show, but he could see a difference. There was more color to his cheeks, his eyes were brighter, more alert. Small changes one wouldn't recognize if they didn't know what he was supposed to look like. Vaguely, the thought came that if he had been so badly drained as to look ghostly Rey must have been very drained indeed. The electricity may have come just in time to save his life but not been enough to bring him to normal levels, only to the previous point before he became critical.

It was a good theory. They would need to test to see what Rey's full capacity was and how else he might change with more power. More testing to find out if some forms of energy had negative effects instead of positive. Many tests would need to be done, but this had been a good start.

"I'm thinking from your reaction you can feel a difference." Z said in amusement. He couldn't help it, the boy had looked ecstatic.

"Yeah, are we going to try something like that again?" The wonder of it all was there for anyone to hear as well as the eagerness.

"Not right now." Z held back a laugh. It was like this sometimes with new mutants. They were scared and unsure, then it clicked for them and it wasn't. Times like this was one of the things he loved about the mansion. "What's important right now is for you to learn to recognize when you need the energy. But we did take some readings, want a quick lesson?"

"This is definitely a school," Rey said wryly.

"That's the spirit! Learning regular stuff would get boring. You'll get that too, but most do need to know other things specific to them." Z explained, leading the way to the control booth. It hadn't been necessary for anyone to run a program for this initial session but the computers had been set to take readings. Personally, he didn't like to lean on technology for the first screenings anyway, his own observations could be important in the field when the technology wasn't available. Being right beside the newcomer also put them at ease. Growing up around this stuff, he had never been intimidated by it, but knew outsiders were. "Again, I don't expect you to understand most of this, just get a feel for it."

Seeing the monitors, buttons, switches, graphs, and so on, Rey didn't think he could _ever _understand it all. "That's good."

"It takes some getting used to." Gesturing to a chair, Z pressed a couple buttons. "This is the amount of power Bishop put out, and this some basic bio readings on you. See how your heart rate changed from the beginning to the end? It was slower than normal for your age and here much higher. We can safely say that's from your reaction..."

* * *

Having already accessed the information Zelig was showing the boy, he mentally tuned them out.

He found it highly amusing Bishop's exit had been entirely missed. The child had looked like he'd just had his first orgasm and been oblivious to everything else. Zelig had waited several minutes before attempting to talk to him and still he hadn't responded.

Zelig seemed very competent. Since as a child Zelig had followed Scott around like a puppy, absorbing all the man did, it wasn't a surprise. He just hadn't been around to see the end results until now. Something else he'd missed out on. But Zelig hadn't needed him.

He had wandered from place to place for most of the last twelve years. He'd visited often at first but for most of that time he had been closer to Jenny and those who had left the mansion rather than the ones who had stayed. Like Jenny, he had gotten so it was harder to come to the mansion itself. The longest he had stayed in any one place was Jenny's house.

Jenny had needed someone for a while after Kurt and Liese died. She had been devastated as would be expected, but she hadn't let even her son know she wasn't handling it well. Not right after, then everyone who had known them had come to comfort her. But later, after time had passed, their loss had hit her hard. His shoulder to cry on when she needed it for five months had helped.

He more than anyone understood. He lived with his loss every day. Time eased it, but it was always there.

As always for Jenny, work had eventually been her saving grace. She couldn't simply stop as she wanted to. The bar paid for the nursing home Harry was in since a stroke seven years ago. It seemed like Harry would live forever but if Jenny stopped working his quality of life would suffer. Jenny was very conscious of that.

His eyes were locked on the screen for the Med-Lab and the woman laying so still in the bed while all these thoughts streamed through his mind.

He realized suddenly he hadn't paid attention to the little girl for a while. She had to have finished her picture by now.

A quick glance at the library and he went into a panic. The coloring books were in a nice neat stack with the box of crayons on top, and there was evidence that she had then looked for a book to read. However, she either hadn't found one she liked or gotten bored because both she and Marianne were _not _there. She was gone!

She wasn't his responsibility, and he knew that. He could easily rewind the feed again to find her, and he knew that too. He also knew someone would - or should - realize she was missing and look for her, or she would turn up where she didn't belong and her presence would let those who were responsible know where she was.

However, he didn't stop to think of these things and only gave the other monitors a cursory look. _Her _daughter was gone, he had to find her.

* * *

She didn't like this big place. It was scarey and she was scared already.

"It's better out here than in the library," Elise murmured, holding the doll close. "Most of the books didn't have pictures and they had big words." Which was an excuse. She knew very well she was supposed to stay in the library. But she was lonely. There was nobody there. No one to talk to but Marianne. She missed Momma. Even Rey was better than no one, though he could be a booger.

Marianne as usual didn't answer. Someone else did.

"Yep, dem big words, dey be hard."

From her position on the bottom step of the front porch, Elise cringed and clutched the doll tighter. Slowly, she turned her head to look behind her. A tall man leaned casually against the opposite side near the doors. Wearing jeans and a black tshirt, he had a nice smile on his face. His hair was wild, but he didn't _look _like a 'bad man'. She knew the right response though, and whispered, "My Momma said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Your maman be smart," he nodded. "Dat de right t'ing to say so you smart too. Remy now, he not always dat smart or he not talk to pretty girls who be strangers."

Elise blinked in surprise. "I'm not a stranger. YOU are."

"Non, petite, to Remy you de stranger." He moved closer to sit on the same step but on the other end. "Remy stanger to you, you stranger to Remy. How we gon' fix dat, huh?"

"I don't know." She wrinkled her cute button nose. "You talk funny."

He chuckled. "Remy get dat a lot."

"You're still a stranger." Elise hadn't forgotten how the conversation had started and was pretty sure this counted as 'talking'. "You should go away now."

"But Remy like talkin' to pretty girls." He snapped his fingers as though getting an idea. "Remy know! We find somebody an' dey introduce us, den we not be strangers."

That sounded fine. "Who?"

"Hmm. You know de man in charge? Scott Summers?" He gave her an innocent look as though he didn't know very well she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Yes, but he's busy." Her shoulders slumped. Then think about Mr. Summers reminded her of his office, and in his office was the pictures of her Momma, and in the picture had been her Momma's friends... "Wait! I _do _know you!"

"Ma petite, if Remy met you, he remember." He gave her a smile that had charmed women the world over.

"No, silly. You were in a picture with my Momma and Mr. Summers said everyone in the picture was her friends and we could trust them." She beamed at him and sidled over so she was right next to him, giving her own sweet smile that had warmed tough hearts and made people stop to say how pretty she was. "So you're not _really _a stranger and I can talk to you."

"Dat good. We introduce ourselves den." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "My name be Remy."

"I'm Elise and this is Marianne." She held up the ragdoll and giggled when he kissed it's cloth hand too. "Why do you do that?"

"Nice way to say hello, non?" Unable to resist, Remy touched her soft hair. "You forget somet'ing today, petite?"

"My Momma always does my hair, but my Daddy hurt her and she couldn't." She sighed pitifully. "And now I don't know what happened to my bookbag. It has my brush and ribbons in it."

"We be friends now. Maybe Remy help you? We go inside and Remy make your hair pretty like you." Standing, Remy held out his hand.

"Okay." Trustingly, Elise went into the building with her new friend. It didn't seem so scary anymore.

Torturing himself this way wasn't a good idea, Remy knew. Once he'd found Elise, he just hadn't been able to resist talking to her. He had intended to take her to Scott. How was he to know she would refuse to talk to him? Then he had only wanted her to trust him enough to get her to someone else. With only a few words though, she had charmed the charmer. People like them should stick together.

to be continued.

* * *

note: Now we've got the other half of our ROMY in the story! Be honest, wasn't it worth the wait? Uh, story wise not actual time wise. I was very happy with this chapter in a way I wasn't with a couple of the other ones. However, this is the last one I have finished at this time. All the elements for chapter 6 are written out in my notebook, but... it just doesn't feel right. I've set it aside and come back to it several times, each time it gets better, closer to what I want, but still not right. Perhaps the problem is that I _know_ what I want it to be and I will not be satisfied until it is exactly that. So it might be a little while before we see a sixth chapter. Or it could be very soon. My muses are fickle. 

But do not despair! Due to popular demand, I am going to start posting the other stories which I have begun but not finished. Next week (notice I've switched to posting on Sundays instead of Wednesdays) will see the first chapter of "The Three".

Thanks for reading and the support,  
dizi


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: As everyone knows, I do not in any way own the X-Men. I expect to receive no benefit from the use of these characters beyond the pleasure I receive from writing the story and sharing it with others.

* * *

**What Might Have Been  
**by Dizi

Chapter 6

"Alright, girls!" Logan ordered, waiting for his daughters to stop playing around and get out of the Hummer. A regular vehicle just wasn't good enough to transport his pride and joy in. This wasn't the commercially available version either, but the real thing. "Line up!"

His eldest at thirteen, Joy rolled her eyes and, with her arms crossed, defiantly leaned against the large army green monstrosity, as she thought of it. "As if. I'm not a soldier in your army."

Clamping his lips shut, Logan didn't respond, telling himself she was going through a 'phase'.

Ten year old Lillian, otherwise known as Peanut, jumped up and down waving her arms. "I'll be your soldier, Daddy!"

"Me too, Daddy, me too!" shouted Chrissie, short for Christiana, who was eight.

All four of his daughters had their mother's fine silky black hair and almond slanted blue eyes, but his youngest--his baby although five-years-old--knew best how to use them. Giving him her most sweetest, most innocent expression, Elizabeth, or Lizzy, asked, "Do we get to kill the enemy, Daddy?"

"Nah, darlin'. Ya ain't really soldiers. Yer sister's just funnin' with ya." Logan sighed when all three faces became disappointed. Maybe it had been a mistake to start training them so early. Who knew they'd get bloodthirsty? "Listen up. Don't know how long we're stayin', but while we're here yer ta be on good behavior. No beatin' up the other kids. If they start somethin', ya can finish it, _only _then. Either way, make sure I don't hear about it or anything else ya might do wrong. Got me?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Daddy!" from three sources and "Whatever" from a fourth. Logan had no confidence they wouldn't get into mischief. It wasn't in their nature. He just didn't want to know about it. Mainly that was because he didn't want to have to punish them. Though there was always a good reason not to.

Last time they were here, the girls had cut a swath through the school's rank. And it wasn't with broken hearts. Later, he'd found out some of the kids had called him 'feral', which he was. The girls had taken it as an insult and defended his honor. How could he punish them for that?

A couple boys had tried to get fresh with Joy. She'd taken care of it. He couldn't punish her for doing what he would have himself, could he?

Peanut and Chrissie had witnessed the school bullies--there had been a group of six--picking on some of the other kids. They had learned a lesson in humiliation, the bullies that is. Logan had been proud of them. No punishment then either. The kids had healed eventually.

And Lizzy? His little angel? Well, it wasn't much, but she'd broken the nose of a little boy who had taken someone else's toy. He'd never found out what that toy had been. A little extreme, but again how could he punish her for it? She'd been 'helping' someone else.

His girls could take care of themselves, and he was proud of that. Logan only wished they'd learn the next lesson, which was moderation. They didn't seem to like that one. Of course, he might be getting a little ahead of himself there. He didn't want Joy to let up any time soon. She looked to be getting a bit too interested in _not _stopping the boys from getting fresh, and where Joy led his Peanut usually wasn't far behind. It would be a lot of work to scare all those boys off himself. Better to let the girls do it.

Scott seemed to think the girls were sweet. They were pretty and that was different. The man kept practically begging for Joy to be sent to the school. She was young, had Logan's healing-factor and stubby little claws which were still growing, and was better trained in hand-to-hand than most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Yep, Slim wanted her there bad. If she got suspended from school again, he might get his wish.

Being as everyone of his girls had taken a dislike to Scott--including Joy--Logan had threatened to send her there if she didn't straighten up. Hence, she really was mad at him instead of being just her teenager self. Either that or she was playing games with his mind because she hadn't objected _too _hard. He suspected it was because of Jean. Red mothered them when she got the chance and since Jubilee had died, Joy missed having a mother.

It was possible Joy wanted to come so she could be close to Jean. If that was really it, he'd let her. It would kill something inside to let her go, but he'd do it. Then Scott would get his other wish because Logan would be a regular visitor to the school. Whether Joy wanted him to visit or not. She would always be his little girl. They all would.

"Now, what's the rule?" Logan demanded before they moved to enter the building.

"You don't want to hear about it!" they said as one, each with a sweet smile on their face.

In Joy's case, it scared him. He had seen that particular smile the last time she had gotten suspended from school. Oh well, if they complied with his orders it meant they were learning strategy. God help him.

Turning, Logan strode purposely toward the steps.

Not moving, Lizzy called indignantly, "Daddy!"

"Yeah?" He held back another sigh, knowing what was coming.

"You're supposed to hold my hand." She held her small hand out, waiting for him to come and take it.

And he did just that. His heart melted as always when she rubbed her cheek on the back of his hand and whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

A smile on his worn face, Logan looked at them all, especially Joy who he was afraid he would soon lose. "I love ya, too."

* * *

"Is this someone's bedroom?" Elise looked around the dusty attic room with cloth covered furniture except for a large antique bed.

"Not anymore, chere. Dis be 'Ro's room before she leave. She be de sister of Remy's heart, his little sister." Pulling the sheet off the old-fashioned vanity, Remy began digging through drawers for what he needed. Ororo had left many personal items thinking she'd at least come back to visit, but she'd never gotten around to it and at this point it was likely she never would. Some of those items were accessories for ladies hair, she'd always had quite a collection and brought not even half with her.

"Will she get mad at you for taking her stuff?" The girl's eyes almost glazed over at the wide variety of barrets, ribbons, scrunchies, and clips. She loved playing with grown-up hair things. "Rey gets really angry when I play with his stuff."

"'Roro like to share." A mischievous half-smile graced his lips. "'Sides, she not here to complain, non?"

"Why did she leave?" Sadness visibly flitted through her briefly. "Was she like my momma and couldn't do things anymore?"

Wondering how much she knew, deciding it was best not to ask yet, Remy shook his head. "She wanted to go home, she t'ink she needed dere more den here."

"Wasn't this her home?" She picked up a ribbon, liking the shiny sheen to one side.

"Dat one not match your dress. How 'bout dis one?" Holding up a similar ribbon of a different color, he quirked one brow.

"Ooohhh! I like that one too!" Elise snatched it from his hand, running her little fingers over it and holding it to her dress so she could see that it did match, which she hadn't thought to check before.

"Now we need a brush." Opening a different drawer he picked through an assortment of combs and brushes. "What you ask?"

Dragging her eyes from the new treasure trove, Elise had to think about it. "Wasn't this your sister's home?"

"Oui, but she from Africa an' dey got mutant's dere too but not any dat know about trainin' dem, so she go dere to help." And had been busy ever since, Remy thought to himself. Brush in hand, he gestured to a chair. "Remy reach your head better you stand on dis."

"Nuh-uh, you're supposed to sit down and then I stand in front of you, that's how Momma and Mrs. Gataki do it," Elise informed him authoratively. As he obligingly followed her instructions, she warned, "And you can't pull, that hurts."

* * *

After doing little more than look in on Rogue/Anne, Logan refused Scott's offer to go back to his office so they could talk. Instead he insisted on going outside so he could smoke a cigar.

"Yer sure the kids don't come ta this area?" Logan demanded for the third time.

"This is one of the parts set aside for adults only. Students have access to the main area and some of the woods," Scott explained, leaning back against a bench in one of the mansion's many gardens. Since Ororo had left, a gardener had been hired. He knew it was sentiment because the man hadn't changed a single plant, but the place didn't have the same feel it once did. "What does it matter?"

"My Peanut's taken ta gettin' on me 'bout smokin'. Throws a fit if she sees me with a cigar," he grumbled back, unamused by Scott's snort of laughter. The things couldn't kill him and it wasn't like he blew smoke in the girls' faces, he didn't even smoke in the house, but his daughter was adamant in her efforts to stop him. He was just as adamant in NOT quitting. "Now, tell me ya beat the crap outta the sonuvabitch."

"I wish." Scott's voice was almost as much of a growl as Logan's could be. "Getting her out of there and taking care of the kids was priority."

With a grunt, Logan nodded understanding. He would have preferred to have done all of the above, but he understood. "The boy manifested?"

"Rey, yes. Zelig started his testing, he's in good hands there. Wanted to do it myself, but... duties of an administrator."

"Not sure what ya want me ta do with the girl--uh, Elise? I take her back with me an' Rogue wakes up, she'll have a fit that her little un's gone. Other way's a problem too. Mama wakes up an' the kid ain't here fer it, she'll probably make herself heard loud an' clear." Shaking his head, Logan asked, "Ain't there a class fer younger mutants ya can put her with?"

"Not anymore." The other man sighed mournfully, though inside he was happy to have an excuse to bring the Wolverine back to the school. "Moved them to Snow Valley with Cable and Domino three months ago. They needed a break from training teens and young adults after seeing so many get hurt or die. She doesn't want kids of her own but they do well with them, they're more patient than I am. Back to basics, you know? So they're even further away than you."

"Well, the girls' teachers were grateful I kept 'em outta class fer the day, but cain't have 'em miss too much. We can stay the weekend, I guess. IF there's no trouble." Logan didn't hold out any hope for that, figuring the girls could keep him ignorant only until evening at most. "Nothin' else, we can take her overnight, come back while the girls're in school, an' such like that. Maybe go see Jenny."

"What?!" Scott stared at him, flabberghasted. "Take her to Jenny? Elise is about the age Liese was when she died. I can't believe you'd be so cruel."

"Ain't gonna _leave _the kid there, just take her fer a visit. Lizzy's that age an' Jenny's fine longs she's not in charge of her. Gotta pay attention fer when the memories get too bad." Logan met Scott's dazed eyes. "Ya fergot who yer talkin' 'bout. Jenny's strong an' loves kids."

"She was kinda delicate for so long, maybe I did forget," he admitted, thinking his own family should take a short twenty minute drive in the near future. "Back to Elise-"

_'SCOTT!' _Jean shouted via their telepathic link, interrupting him.

_'Yes, dear?' _Scott sent back._ 'I'm talking to Logan. What's wrong?'_

_'Elise is GONE!' _She expanded her broadcast to include Logan. _'Zelig said he left her in the library, so I went to check on her and introduce Logan's girls... she's not here!'_

"Oh shit!" he moaned out loud before reassuring her, _'I'll take care of it!'_

"How long did ya leave her there?" Logan demanded.

"Um, at least an hour..." Scott mumbled, getting up from the bench.

"Ya left a six-year-old girl all alone fer an hour?" His voice was incredulous. "Would ya leave yer boys alone fer that long? An' in a _library_?"

Flinching, an image of the library engulfed in flames while his sons watched it burn flashed into Scott's mind. Not that it would happen. His sons couldn't stay put for more than five minutes. "I was busy! I forgot! You try running a place this size!"

Eyeing the half-smoked cigar clenched in his fingers mournfully, Logan let out a heartfelt sigh. Carefully, he stamped it out and stashed it under the bench to be resumed later. "Alright already, but I still think ya shoulda known better. Find me somethin' o' hers an' I'll track her down. This ain't a good way ta begin."

Though unseen behind his glasses, Scott rolled his eyes. "Figured that out already. C'mon, I'll see if I can find the bag she brought. Maybe she left it lying around."

They followed the stone path back to the building, Logan much less tense than his former leader. His daughters tended to get curious and wander off. If he got _too _worked up each time, he'd have gone insane long ago. He couldn't help feeling the same way about Elise doing it.

Almost at the side entrance, Logan remembered something. "We oughta include the Cajun in this particular hunt."

"Remy? He comes here less than you do. In fact, he hasn't been to the mansion since..." Stopping in his tracks, Scott realized what he'd been about to say.

"It's alright, ya can say it." Logan's voice was soft, filled with a remembered pain that would never go away. "Not since Jubes' funeral. Don't know 'bout that, he visits Jenny couple times a year, sometimes more, an' we see him then. Gumbo stayed with her maybe four months year after Kurt an' Liese died. Maybe he don't come ta the school, but he comes 'round. And I know he's here now, smelled him on the porch when me an' the girls arrived."

The two men continued up the path, Scott's nimble mind turning over the new information. Reaching the side entrance, he opened the door and held it for his old teammate. "You know, I'm not really sure where Elise's bag might be, but the front entrance isn't far from the library. Do you think...?"

"Do ya think the sun's gonna come up in the east tomorrow? I think ya oughtta ferget the kid's bag, it'll be easier ta track down Gumbo."

* * *

Despite Elise being eager to have Remy make her hair pretty, she was a normal six-year-old. His experience mainly consisting of somewhat older females and taking their hair down instead of putting it up, he was having a little difficulty compensating for a child that couldn't hold still for three whole minutes. Over and over again he'd be almost done and Elise would move, causing him to lose his grip on her fine hair. What he'd thought would be only a few minutes was quickly turning into half an hour.

Though Remy had to fight not to sigh each time he started over, he was enjoying himself. Once Elise had decided he was her new special friend, she began to chatter without end. He learned all about her teacher, schoolmates, and favorite subjects. Then the girl moved on to talking about her neighbors, her toys, the park she played at, the church she went to, everything about Mrs. Gataki from next door, and anything else that popped into her mind and out her mouth. The only thing she didn't talk about was what he really wanted to hear: her family. Remy couldn't bring himself to ask.

Whether it was due to his repeated reminders to be still or Elise simply became too busy talking to move around much, Remy finally finished putting her hair into a sleek French braid and tied the end with the ribbon.

"Dere now, all done." Desperately wanting a cigarette after all the work, Remy's heart lifted a bit as he watched the little girl run to the mirror and preen. Elise turned her head back and forth, touching here and there, fascinated by the results. She then tilted her head and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that was pure Rogue. It was a punch to the gut. He had to take several deep breaths before he could speak again. "You like it den?"

"I look just like a princess," Elise breathed, still staring at her image. Suddenly, she ran to Remy and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! You did it better than my momma!" Realizing what she had said, she pulled back, looking at him very seriously. "But we can't tell her that, it might hurt her feelings."

Seeing the pain mentioning her mother created, Remy was glad he hadn't brought up the subject of her family. "It be our secret."

* * *

Finding Remy's scent wasn't a problem. It wasn't the sort of thing Logan could forget. Passing by the Security Room, the place reeked of the Cajun thief. They exchanged glances at the three monitors still set to view the med-lab, library, and Danger Room. The trail led to where Logan had originally smelled him at the front entrance and on to the main staircase.

There the men paused at the sound of little feet pounding on the hardwood floor as Lizzy ran toward them, fast as her little legs could go. As soon as she saw them, she shouted, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Wait for me, Daddy! Wait for me!"

Letting out a heavy breath, Logan hoped with all his heart that someday soon his pretty little girls would understand what the words 'enhanced hearing' meant and stop shouting to get his attention. Bracing himself, he was prepared when his youngest barreled into him at full speed only to cling to his legs, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Thought ya was with yer Aunt Jeannie."

"She said you were looking for a girl my age and we can play together." Lizzy aimed her big blue eyes his way and used them to her best advantage. "Can I go with you to find her, Daddy? Pleeeeeeeeaaassse!"

In answer he removed his beaten-up old cowboy hat, swung her up onto his shoulders, and plopped the hat on her head. As she tucked her sneakers into his armpits and gripped his long sideburns, Logan found himself asking, "What are yer sisters doin'?"

Giggling, Lizzy contorted herself so she could look at his face. "I can't tell you, Daddy! You said you didn't want to know."

"Good girl."

And they continued up the stairs, Scott hiding a grin with his hand.

* * *

In the main part of the attic, just over from Ororo's old bedroom, sitting at a table with a towel on it to cover the deep scratch which had consigned it to the attic in the first place, and holding an empty cup he pretended to drink out of, Remy wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up playing Tea Party. Much less how he had come to do it while wearing a ladies straw hat decorated with flowers and a pink ribbon. Remy certainly didn't remember agreeing, it had just turned out that way.

Trying not to frown, to attempt to get some kind of understanding, he asked, "Why Remy wearing de hat again? You not wearing a hat."

"Because there were only two hats. One for Marianne," Elise gestured to the doll sitting in a broken chair, almost completely covered by an old-fashioned bonnet, "and one for you. I just got my hair done and don't want to mess it up."

"Oh." When Elise said it so cheerfully, it somehow sounded reasonable. But then so had setting up the chairs and table for Tea Party, until it became apparent he would be drinking imaginary tea too. Actually, Remy didn't mind that part. Something in his manhood objected to the hat. Considering he was the man who in the past wore pink body-armor for years, he decided he could live with it. As long as no one he knew--that was an adult--saw him with it on.

"And I'm a princess, remember?" Elise continued, smiling brilliantly. "This is a _Royal _Tea Party."

"Ah, dat make sense." Being as it _was _only him and Elise, Remy began to genuinely join the 'party'. "Remy t'ink Mademoiselle Marianne need more tea."

Beginning to almost glow with happiness, she tilted her head to the side and scrunched her nose. "What does that mean?"

"Mademoiselle? It be like 'Miss'." Reaching over, Remy folded back the brim of Marianne's bonnet. "She be Mademoiselle Marianne, you Mademoiselle Elise, and Remy be 'Monsieur'," and he added before she had the chance to enquire, "dat be like 'Mister'. Remy t'ink dis be a _Formal _Royal Tea Party."

Pleased, she sat up straight in the chair. "Monser Remy, would you like to pour the tea?"

"Why, Mademoiselle Elise," he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart dramatically, "Remy be honored."

Picking up the 'teapot'--a tarnished gravy boat--Remy proceeded to pour 'tea' into the cups--which actually were teacups, only mismatched--with great flourish.

And that was when the door creaked as it slowly opened to reveal a grinning Logan leaning on the wall outside. It didn't help that Scott was standing beside him with his lips twitching and a wide-eyed Lizzy was staring at them, still wearing her father's cowboy hat.

It was the hat that inspired Remy. Unwilling to show his embarrassment at being caught drinking imaginary tea poured from a gravy boat while wearing a ladies hat trimmed in flowers and a pink ribbon, he stood and gave a perfect bow. "Mademoiselle Elise, we be having guests for our Formal Royal Tea Party. Would Mademoiselle Elizabeth be want'ng to join us?"

Uncertain exactly what she'd been asked, Lizzy blinked at him. However, Elise wasn't willing to let a possible new playmate get away. "What he means is, do you want to play?"

"Oooohhh! Yes, I want to play too!" Eagerly, she ran to the table. "Are you Elise? My name's Lizzy. My Aunt Jean said we could play together because we're the same age and she thinks we could be friends, but I've never played this before."

"It's easy. I'm a princess because my new friend made my hair so pretty. See?" Elise turned her head around to show off her hair with the ribbon at the end.

"It _is _pretty! My Daddy says he can only do ponytails, but we only had time to brush it today because Joy was going through her phase again." Lizzy said it pitifully, fingering one long black tress.

"Dat be okay, petite. Remy let you wear his hat, it be pretty." Satisfied he'd found a legitimate way to remove the thing from his own head, Remy replaced the cowboy hat with the straw ladies hat.

"This is Marianne," Elise introduced the ragdoll patiently sitting in the chair. "Because this is a _Formal _Royal Tea Party, we call her Madamgazell Marianne and you can be Madamgazelle Lizzy. Oh! You can be a Duchess..."

Moving slowly so as not to draw attention to himself, Remy backed away until he was outside the doorway. Then he shoved the hat against Logan's chest, muttering, "Better hurry or dey get you to play too. Remy need a cigarette, he exhausted."

"No problem, I only drink coffee," Logan returned in dry amusement.

"Oh, and Remy?" Scott's voice was filled with laughter. "I can't believe you gave up that hat so easily, it really brought out the color of your eyes."

* * *

"Remy never realize how much work little girls be." Taking a deep drag on his cigarette, he threw a half salute in the general direction of the opposite bench. "Got new respect for you, homme."

"Huh." Logan gestured back at him with the hand holding his precious cigar. "That was nothin', she didn't do anythin' wrong. Bad 'nuff when they're doing somethin' they KNOW they're not supposed ta, but it's worse when ya gotta explain to 'em they're doin' wrong. Then ya run the chance they're gonna cry."

"Hey, boys have they're own problems," Scott protested, ready to defend his own circumstances even if he would have liked to have had a daughter too. "My two are smart on top of being trouble-makers. Not only do they know more about what goes on around here than I do, they can always come up with a reason why any rule they break is because the rule is in the wrong not them. They make a damn good case too! And Jean always makes me handle it, saying they're MY kids as though they don't look just like _her_."

"Miss the days when I could do that ta Jubes," Logan commented idly, just to get on Scott's nerves. Which worked as he'd planned.

All three were silent with the two fathers taking pride in their offspring despite their parental issues. While the third couldn't help wishing he'd had the opportunity to experience those problems with the little girl who'd always had a place in his heart. A place which had grown tenfold over the last couple hours.

"Ya know, we cain't hide here too much," Logan warned after a few minutes. "Adults only area or not, if my girls want me they'll find me. Imagine Elise will turn out ta be the same."

"You can bet she will," Zelig responded from the path, only Logan unsurprised by his sudden appearance.

"Have a seat, Z-man," Scott invited, teasing his protege by using the 'codename' Zelig had insisted on as a child before he'd manifested.

"Yes, sir." Gratified to be so easily welcomed by the older men, he did as instructed. "Aunt Jean told me where you were. I thought it would be best to give an updated report while you were all together to avoid repeating it."

The relaxed atmosphere turned tense, the men not needing to be warned the subject of the report was Rogue. Remy straightened his posture, Logan clenched his cigar more firmly, and Scott's expression became serious coupled with a soft but no less serious tone. "Good thinking, son. Let's get it over with."

"Yes, sir," Zelig repeated, very aware of having their full attention. "Hank said Anne had some internal bleeding he quickly took care of with the assistance of the Shi'ar technology. She also has a concussion, cracked ribs, and a bruised kidney. The real problem is the possibility of damage to her left eye. As you know, the alien technology does have some limitations. The main one being its inability to repair some nerve damage, the optic nerve in this case. Hank won't know how bad it is until she wakes up and can do some tests while she's conscious."

As expected, Logan's eyes went hard. Remembering the child he'd seen playing in the attic, a child much like his own daughter, and knowing she'd witnessed her father doing this damage to her mother made it that much worse for him. He sincerely wanted the chance to 'meet' with Donald Willis.

For his part, Scott wished he'd had the time--or _taken _it--to teach the man a lesson he would never forget. X-Men took care of their own. It would have been 'therapeutic' for everyone.

Similarly, Remy was affected but he'd felt a deadly coldness intensify the longer Zelig spoke. The man, her husband, had possessed everything Remy himself wanted, loved. He had not only thrown it away, but tried to destroy it. His actions were unforgivable by any standard and would not be forgotten.

"She'll be out for two days while Hank does all he can for her. Until then, I'll be watching Rey very carefully. Based on what I've seen and the readings we got, the boy needs regular influxes of energy to maintain his health. Very possibly, he'll store energy like a battery to be used as necessary. It's important to find the limit of what Rey can hold and any types which might be harmful to him before testing for other ways he can use that energy--if there even _is _another way he can use it. But that's normal training and evaluation, it will take more than a couple days." Zelig barely paused, moving on to the last family member. "From what I understand a permanent solution for Elise can't really be decided on, it's not our place."

Blinking in surprise, Scott realized a permanent placement was exactly what he had been ultimately trying to figure out for the girl. "You're right, but I'm still not sure how we can take care of her while we wait for Rogue to make a decision."

His mouth quirking a bit, Zelig pointed out the obvious, "Sir, it's Friday. In fact, we're almost halfway through the day with only a few classes left. Over the weekend it shouldn't be a problem to switch off taking care of Elise."

Throwing his head back to blindly look at the clear sky, Scott groaned. "I forgot the day of the week again, didn't I?"

"Yes, Uncle Scott, you did." This time Zelig let a full blown smile come through.

Having considered all that had been said, Logan nodded and promised as he hadn't originally, "Me an' the girls'll stay the weekend, which ya might not like if'n they get bored an' start bein' themselves more'n they have been--they're on good behavior right now. But if I can handle four, we can handle one easy. Hell, it'll be a vacation."

Himself, Remy thought it would be a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time. For years, he hadn't let himself think about his feelings for Rogue and her children. Now, he'd be spending time with them, letting them deeper inside, without knowing whether he would have to give them up. Even if over thirteen years Rogue had harbored feelings for him, she might decide it was better for herself and her children to go somewhere else without reminders of their past. Somewhere they could start a new life away from her husband. A life that wouldn't include _him _either.

"Just one last thing." Zelig's eyes shifted. It was an effort to keep his tone normal rather than enthusiastic. "I thought I'd pick up some flowers for Anne. Hank wouldn't want them in the med-lab, I know, but she'll see them when he releases her."

"Flowers?" Logan's eyebrows shot up. "Wouldn'ta come up with the idea myself. I'll contribute ta the cause."

"Mom liked it when I sent her some." A flush threatening, the younger man held it back with sheer willpower.

"And Jean couldn't stop talking about the ones you gave her for her birthday last month," Scott commented dryly, remembering his wife going on and on about how _he _didn't think of things like that anymore. "Count me in too. Surprised if Remy doesn't already have plans along those lines."

"Remy not thought dat far, other t'ings on his mind." His response subdued, Remy acknowledged to himself he had been distracted by Elise and would have gotten around to it sooner or later. A memory flashed through him from long ago of learning his love's preferences by trial and error, along with the way her green eyes had lit up with appreciation for his efforts. Reaching into one of his pockets, Remy pulled out a money clip and peeled off several bills. "Roguey like mixed bouquets wit' lots of tigerlillies, color don't matter."

Accepting the money and the advice, Zelig stood to complete his new objective.

"Well, I suppose we should get inside before your daughters start hunting you down." Scott gave a half-smile, clapping Logan on the shoulder.

"Ya wouldn't think it's so funny if'n it was you." But Logan was already on his feet and preparing to go back inside. "Ya comin', Gumbo?"

"Non, Remy stay here little while." Lighting another cigarette, he made it clear he needed some time.

No one objected, the last he was aware of them was Zelig's whistling of 'You Are My Sunshine' fading in the distance..

Remy's thoughts and feelings were in turmoil, tinged with that cold rage. He wanted it fully under control before he followed. Other thoughts and emotions needed to be considered and controlled as well. Having gambled with his life time and again, Remy had only truly gambled his heart on one woman. After protecting his heart for so many years, he was risking heart and soul for the possibility of a second chance. He hoped he would survive it.

to be continued.

* * *

note: Hi, all! Did you think I'd forgotten this one? Not a chance! Actually I've had it mostly written for a long time, I just did a rewrite of the ending. I decided to add more of Zelig to the story, I really like him if you couldn't tell. Though I think of this chapter more for Remy and Logan (his 'girls' crack me up!). 

To be honest, I haven't even started the next chapter. Well, not really. I have some ideas for it. Rogue started to speak to me while I was riding the bus one day, but then she got quiet by the time I got hold of pen and paper. Then another story popped it's head up... So, again, this one MIGHT be a little while. But it will get done! It would bother me like crazy to not know how it ends.

Just as a reminder, if you don't log in or don't leave an email address, I can't reply to your review. I really and truly do appreciate each and every one I get, and I respond appropriately. Sometimes not so promptly but I do respond to every review.

Thanks for reading and the support!  
Dizi


End file.
